nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Il'gynoth
Il'gynoth, das Herz der Verderbnis, ist der dritte Boss der Schlachtzuginstanz "Der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum" in Val'sharah. Man findet ihn dort im Bereich des Dunkelstamms. Hintergrund Il'gynoth, das Herz der Verderbnis bewohnt die Aushöhlungen des zerrütteten Weltenbaums und ist die Verkörperung der Schrecken, die im Herzen des Alptraums lauern. Diese Kreatur ist eine Ausgeburt der Verderbnis, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte. Seine Tentakel durchziehen den Boden und kommen in zahllosen entsetzlichen Augenstielen und Extremitäten zum Vorschein. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/zone/the-emerald-nightmare/ilgynoth-the-heart-of-corruption WoW: Legion Im Smaragdgrünen Alptraum, zu finden in einem zerissenen Abbild des Krater von Un'Goro, erwartet die Helden ein besonders groteskes Bild. Dort ruht nämlich das Herz des verdorbenen Weltenbaums Shaladrassil. Aus den Essenzen des Alten Gottes und des Baums erwuchs eine suspekte Kreatur namens Il'gynoth, die die Helden ununterbrochen düstere Prophezeiungen zuflüstert. Neben den üblichen demoralisierenden Mitteilungen, spricht der schwarze Baum im Kampf einige schaurige Weissagungen aus, die möglicherweise Hinweise auf die kommenden Ereignisse für die Zukunft von Azeroth geben. Folgende Prophezeiungen spricht Il'gynoth während des Kampfes gegen ihn aus: * 1.) „Der Kindkönig dient an der Tafel des Meisters. Drei Lügen wird er Euch offenbaren.“ * 2.) „Ihr Herz ist ein Krater und wir haben es gefüllt.“ * 3.) „Um ihn zu finden, ertränkt Euch im Kreis der Sterne.“ * 4.) „Fünf Schlüssel, unseren Pfad zu öffnen. Fünf Fackeln, unseren Weg zu leuchten." und "Der Herr der Raben wird den Schlüssel drehen.“ * 5.) „Zur Stund ihres dritten Todes verheißt sie unser Kommen.“ Alle Informationen sind im Schlachtzug Der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum beim Boss selbst zu finden. WoW: Battle for Azeroth thumb|Il'gynoth, die Wiedergeborene Verderbnis in [[Ny'alotha]] Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth kehrt Il'gynoth, die Wiedergeborene Verderbnis, als Boss im Schlachtzug von Ny'alotha, der erwachten Stadt, zurück. Dort befindet er sich im 3. Flügel des Schlachtzugsbrowsers, dem Geschenk des Fleisches. Nach Il'gynoths Niederlage im Smaragdgrünen Alptraum zog dieser sich in die Tiefen von Ny'alotha zurück, um neue Stärke zu sammeln. Jetzt hat er sich mit den Bauwerken der Stadt verbunden und verbreitet sich über das Schwarze Imperium wie eine schleichende Verseuchung. Und während Il'gynoths verderbendes Fleisch stetig wächst, wird auch seine Macht immer größer. Blizzard Entertainment: Schlachtzugsvorschau für Visionen von N'Zoth: Ny'alotha, die Erwachte Stadt (07.01.2020) Stärker und geheimnisvoller denn je! Während des Kampfes gegen die Kreatur, flüstert sie den Helden sieben verschiedene Prophezeiungen zu. Einige davon beziehen sich offenbar auch auf die aus WoW: Legion. * 1. Before the last shadow falls, the Father of Sleep shall savor his feast. * 2. The golden one claims a vacant throne. The crown of light will bring only darkness. * 3. When their mistress beckons, nine ravens take flight. Each seeks a prize to earn her favor. * 4. The vassal of life disguises treachery. Beware the eyes of green. * 5. Five lanterns, now darkened. The flame they seek will light the masters' way. * 6. The blind queen wields a scepter of bone. From the deep she calls forth doom. * 7. The cunning ones kneel before six masters, but serve only one. Patch 8.3 - Loreschnipsel: Geflüster von Il'gynoth & Drachenaspekte (09.10.2019) Quellen Kategorie:Der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum Kategorie:Alte Götter Kategorie:Ny'alotha